Zombie Scenario: Season 2
Zombie Scenario 2 is the sequel to the Zombie Scenario mode. Storyline Toxicity= One year after the Lost City incident. Inside the helicopter flying over Caribbean Sea sky. Hello~ brave LS team! I'm senior researcher Soy from Aegis Laboratory, you guys can start entering the operation area. As you know, the power of the zombies has been weaken after the Lost City incident, however, we do not know whether Dr. Rex is developing another batch of zombies. Hence, our goal for this, is to find clues on Dr. Rex. I'll provide more information about the operation area. Good luck guys! The communication from Aegis Laboratory has ended and an order to proceed has been given by the captain of LS team. Team Alpha started to parachute and soon after, an unknown sound can been heard from the jungle. |-| Culvert= Time after chasing the wounded Dione. Hello. This is Senior Researcher Soy from Aegis Laboratory. Unfortunately, we've missed a chance to capture Dione, however, it has been badly injured by us. I've received an order from the headquarters to continue the pursuit. We are requested to capture him alive but if that is impossible, we can kill him. Let's do our best, everyone! LS team found Dione hidden inside the culvert after their continuous pursuit and have tired to capture him. However, Dione noticed it and went hiding into the darkness. At the same time, countless zombies are coming from everywhere to welcome the LS team. |-| Decoy= A briefing in the culvert while preparing for the next battle. Gentleman, our strengths are heavily damage from Dione. Lots of comrades and innocent people that were killed couldn't die in peace. We must find this monster and kill it. We'll use a device to lure him which will also attract zombies too according to Senior Researcher Soy. Firstly, Delta team will move into the operation area when they are ready. Delta team, try to secure a defensive position and be ready to activate the lure device. We'll launch the operation once Alpha team is ready to join Delta team. Watch out for each other and don't stay far behind from each others, That's all! Alpha team is ready in an hour after Delta team entered the operation area. A bad feeling was felt when it started to rain at the moment when Alpha team entered the operation area. |-| Angra Nest= A briefing from LS captain in front of the mystery ruined huge facility. Gentleman, I guess finally we've found the monster's hiding place. Dione who has started the transform due to Z-VIRUS infection is now in chrysalis stage according to the Senior Researcher Soy. Now, we should hurry up to kill him when he is in defenseless status. We must stop this devil monster from getting out to the world. Everybody, be prepared. That's all! A scene to preview of a huge devil's creation is waiting for LS team who entered inside the building in a hurry after listening to the captain's briefing. Compatible maps Obtainable rewards ; Best Rewards Enemies Common Zombies *Regular Zombie - Comes in various colors - normal, green and orange skins. The green-skinned zombies throw zombie grenades, while the orange-skinned zombie has higher attack rate and attack damage, moves faster and has higher health. Dark green zombies are introduced in this season, much faster than player's moving speed. *Light Zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate but much fragile and easier to be killed than regular zombies. *Heavy Zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies but moves slower. Occasionally drops a trap to lock an unlucky player's movement for a while. *Healer Zombie - Zombies that have the ability to heal other zombies and have greater health points. *Psycho Zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release black smoke to block the player's field of view. *Hound Zombie - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS and quite small, thus making them harder to be hit. Only appear in Angra Nest chapter. *Sting Finger- A female zombie that can stretch her arms for longer-reaching attacks. *Venom Guard- Fragile, but will explode violently when killed. Care must be taken when shooting them near friendlies. Mini-bosses *Juggernaut- A big zombie with high health points and high attack damage, may also drop traps. *Deimos- A Zombie that can drop human's weapon when its sting hits a player. *Ganymede - Enhanced Deimos. It can do shoulder charges at players, which will inflict a lot of damage. Bosses *Dione - The boss that appears in Toxicity and Culvert. *Revenant - Boss that appears in Decoy. *Angra - Appears in Angra Nest. By far the only airborne Zombie Scenario boss. Bonus *Pierrot - They are harmless little clowns that appear during the Bonus Stage. These zombies do not attack at all and they only run around and swarm players only to be killed. The player is recommended to kill them with melee weapons for money saving. Achievements Honor missions Gallery File:3927179973609127937.jpg|Dione in Toxicity chapter File:Sgdionetp.png|Siege Type Dione in Culvert chapter File:Revenant_poster.jpg|Revenant in Decoy chapter File:Angra_wallpaper.jpg|Angra in Angra Nest chapter Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Pursuit and Boss music during Christmas event Trivia *All background musics in this season are taken from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes (except Culvert). See also *Zombie Scenario: Season 1 *Zombie Scenario: Season 3 *Zombie Scenario: Season 4 *Zombie Scenario: Season 5 Category:Modes